My Demon
by Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi
Summary: "You can bring to light the deepest night. You will fail this battle. Because here there is no night. No Twillight. No Light and No Dawn. There only is." Nemo said. AN: There shall be Rum!
1. Love?

_**Explanation time. Okay people this has been on my mind for awhile and I can't get it out so I am now going to be taking on two stories at once. This will be my only "AN" through out the story. Firstly I love Ron bashings and I WILL bash and Maybe kill him off, no idea as to which one yet really. Yes I will have a lemon. Maybe up to 4, but that will be pushing it. I am not yet sure what I will do with Ginny but I will not kill her unless she goes honourably. Other words I will kill her only if I make a martyr out of her.**_

_**This is a Harry, Hermoine pairing story. I will probably also have a Ginny pairing that is not Harry, have not decided who yet. I may also have a Draco pairing. Any way some parts of this story are going to become very, Very confusing. I promise you all of that. Also I will have many parts of the story that just are not what they are so keep an eye out. Plus my 2 OC's will be a in a pairing as well wether or not they will be for each other yet is a question I have not yet answered my self yet.**_

_**Harry will also have Dreams yes pay attention to them they ARE important. But I will not tell you why. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Characters that Appear in the Following story that were originally shown in the Canon series. My OC's however are fully mine. **_

_John Doe._

_Sex: M_

_Age: Unknown._

_Estimated Age: 23_

_Height: 6"2'_

_Weight: 100 Kg._

_Race: Unknown._

_Status: Stable Coma._

_Eye Colour: impossible, Note: Eyes of patient are Unknown for reasons arguably impossible, they will change colour. Also eyes are shining gold. [see extension for more information.]_

_Hair: hair reaches shoulders. Jet black colour. Thin and Straight._

….

The boy with sharp green eyes put the clipboard back in the holder at the edge of the bed. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Putting them back on in front of his eyes, he looked over the man once more. There was much more that he could read on clipboard of information, that was now his.

Hermoine would be able to read it completely. Pull out the useful information and organise it to make sense but he could not. He was to tired. He sat back down into the chair that was uncomfortable. He yielded to the thoughts that assaulted his mind. Some comforting then others. Others. Well, seemed impossible. Yielded to the sleep of un relenting dreams.

A curtain of red clouded his vision, the soft feel of the warm body next to him, he knew he ought to leave but could find no reason to go. Then the brown eyes, staring coldly and suddenly the reason for leaving was simple, so horribly complex. But to late.

"Hey, Wake up." Harry jumped into alertness. Brown eyes stared attentively at him. Harry released the pent up breath he was holding. "You looked like you were having a nightmare Harry." Hermoine said her voice carrying even though she said it in barely more than a whisper.

Other than the two patients labelled John Doe and Jane Doe. Who were both in Stable Coma's. They were the only two people in the hospitable ward. As a fact they were relatively alone in the whole castle. There were the elfs that ran Hogwarts. Not the school but the house cleaning, the food, and all else that had to be unseen by students.

There were no other humans in the castle unless you counted the ghosts. Who were dead. Or the portraits. Though they were pictures, they moved and talked with human intelligence, even walk out of there own frame and into another. Still they were not really humans. Rather imitations of their respective persons to give the idea of live.

Harry's head lurched again, he stopped the course of action, he knew where it would lead. He would start the chain of infinite maybes, to many unknown factors led to possibilities known, then back to questions of how they are. To confusing to explain to himself. It was like trying to explain Genesis on scientific laws. Trying to explain it to Hermoine led to many her thinking he was in need of a psychologist, and to explain it to Ron was to explain how big a mol was to someone who's limit of size went no further than how big their dick was, quite an exact explanation actually.

"They are getting more real. Have you had a read of them yet?" Harry said turning the conversation away from his dreams, yawning before blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the patient named John Doe then at Jane Doe.

"Yes. I have. They are… weird." Hermoine said.

Harry stared at the man lying peacefully on the bed in front of him. "No big words today?" Harry Said. Smiling faintly at her. "How So?"

He Knew really. They were nearly the same two people really. They both looked like twins, only one female and one male. They both had the same eyes. They both had the same hair, lengths were different it was the same hair. Both had some really weird things about them though, and very rare.

They shared identical DNA which was amazing, Harry had had someone submit them to Muggle testings they shared identical DNA, something that Harry had heard about. He hadn't bothered telling Ron about, actually he hadn't seen him since a few day after the battle at Hogwarts. It had been about three weeks since that battle, since death, since being reborn, since being free. Free. Now there was a strange word.

"_Back to the situation Harry."_ Harry berated himself mentally for getting off track.

She gave a slight smile drew a breath and continued. "Well in the muggle world they have identical DNA and fingerprints. Then they have no known relatives and they are not even on any world known database. They are of no part of the muggle world. Invisible to it. Then Magically, well…" Hermoine Trailed off.

"What?" Harry said.

"Well they are impervious to magic" Hermoine said.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. Shocked, he wasn't really angry just annoyed. They were going to try and wake them up "How did we find that out?"

"Well we did not." Hermoine said. "Harry. Tell me, how can someone be impervious to magic? You know how to break things down into easy categories, if muggles receptive to magic why aren't these two? Why can muggles see magic but not use. They are not magical but neither are they unaffected by it. Again tell me why these two negate all magic without even using any?"

Harry thought about it for a second. Why would they be immune to magic? They could be extremely strong and easily negate all magic that came near them, giving the illusion that they did not use any but did. No there would still be mass signs; the magic would have stopped the needle. Then again maybe the barrier was sensitive to feelings and could sense those who would harm the bodies.

Then if they did not use and negated all magic, magic would cease to exist all together around them giving them their immunity to magic, but everything in this world had some reception to magic, nothing was without magic so these two had to be of magic, and if they weren't magic, magic would be used to make them un magical. _"That makes no sense."_

"They can't be." Harry said. Barely even whispering it. "What if they were not human. There are myths off beings beyond human comprehension Hermoine. Maybe…"

"What Harry. They are gods, that stick themselves in a human body just to be in a coma?" Hermoine said looking at him quite seriously. Her face blank of emotion.

"Sorry I don't know what to think any more. After everything that has happened and these dreams, then Ron..." Harry said slumping down into the chair. Hermoine stood there hugging herself. She looked at him concern and hate etching her face, neither had been gone from the castle out into the world that wanted "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Died, The Saviour." Once the castle had been cleaned from the battle. All of the people from the castle but a few had stayed behind to allow some to heal, the first week had been rather hellish.

Ron had stayed the first three days, then on the third day he left. No one had really seen or heard from him since then except for of course in the papers.

Harry got up and hugged Hermoine. Slowly choking breaths become sobs and tears. They both stood there, Hermoine crying, Harry simply cursing the flailing idiot that he had once called his friend.

Of course news of any three of them travelled fairly quickly. Harry still couldn't decide if this news was terrific or horrific. The news of Ronald Weasley killing a House elf was, to say rather large news.

The story had made front page "Ronald Weasley Kills Houses Elf After Proposal."

As the Daily Prophet had said, "_One Lavender Brown had proposed to the boyfriend of 1 and a half years. The response to the proposal was quite shocking to almost everyone in the party, "Why the hell would I marry you scarface?" The response shocked all in the room, the young Lavender ran from the premises and was not seen for the remainder of the night. Ronald Weasley was then told to leave the Premises and was escorted by the Land holders house elf who was stabbed twice by Ronald Weasley. He is currently awaiting trail for murder."_

Hermoine had been quite distraught when she saw that on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Actually distraught was an understatement, it was more like watching an angry dragon whose eggs had just been destroyed.

The whole scene was quite horrific, first after reading it, the paper burst into fire. Then she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, tears streaking her face threw the chair out the window and stormed off to the hallway, once there she started casting some of the most complex magic anyone there had seen. Even Professor McGonagall had not seen some of the spells she cast. Somehow she managed to keep a calm face doing this. Just before Harry had tried to come forward to stop her. Blue flames leapt up around her.

After about 5 minutes of this she stopped. She stood still for a few seconds Harry carefully edged forward and when he got within reach of her, she fainted.

Harry quickly caught her. Picking her up and carrying her unto a bed in the hospital wing. Opposite to the bed was the two patients that everyone had been waiting to wake up.

Ginny had come up behind him and hugged him tightly once he stood up straight again. Turning to her he enveloped her in a hug of his own.

She broke the hug and took his hand, leading him somewhere private away from the few other people that were in the hospital wing.

Entering a classroom she closed the door behind them. "You love her. Don't you?" Ginny said her voice barely above a whisper. She turned and looked at Harry, tears threatening to come drip from her eyes. It wasn't really a question.

Harry turned and looked at her unable to say deny it. To guilty to admit it.

"I thought so." Ginny said. "I did love you, really I should say I do love you. But... I know that you love her, and I think she needs you much than anyone else."

"Ginny... I don't know whether to say sorry or thank you." Harry said walking towards her, giving her a hug he continued "I honestly don't. Some part of me loves you. Know that."

Harry brought his attention back to the Hermoine. He could feel her sobs residing now. He lifted his hand to her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eye. As she lifted her eyes to his he felt an eternity of emotions rise in him. Slowly and hesitantly he lowered his his onto hers. He was pleasantly surprised at how soft her lips were. He could smell her hair, Chocolate? Coffee? Her hands wound their way around his neck, each tilting their own head to deepen the kiss.

"FUCK!"

Each jumped at the unexpected curse that was so close. They both looked the beds of Jane and John Doe. The bed of John Doe was empty. The patient that had been in it was standing over the bed of Jane Doe knife in hand his whole body trembling. He plunged the knife into the pillow dangerously close to the other patients head. Obviously these two knew each other. But for what was most definitely unknown.

Suddenly Jane awoke. She did not wake slowly but fast. Attentive. She must have been trained in some sort of deadly art because she moved faster than the eye could see. Quickly the male of the two patients was out and sleeping once more. She fixed both Harry and Hermoine with a stare that said nothing and everything. Her face was blank of emotion. But everything someone did reflected something of them. This person was trained. Emotionally and physically. The message was clear, "I can kill you if I want to."

Suddenly she laughed. A shrill hearty laugh. It was sickening. She started to stand up then she walked towards the end of the bed and jumped off. She walked towards Harry then looked him up and down. Then started speaking. Her walk was what you would call seductive. Her body was something that would send most men, even Harry guessed a fair number of females. Doing absolutely anything for her. Her walk just enhanced thqat fact.

"So you are Harry Potter. Might want to work on your Occlumency. It actually has no other name, but really Occlumency? HA! What a ridiculous name." Her voice was really quite sickening. It was honey sweet with an under laying of a dragons roar. "Tell Nemo when he gets up that he has one year till I start. Thanks darl's."

With that she simply walked out the door. They heard her walk down the deserted hall and was out of earshot soon after.

"Who was that?" Hermoine said. Her body tensing. Harry thought that he was going to faint at how hard she was hugging him.

"Where is the Bitch?"

They both came back to reality as they remembered that they weren't the only two people in the room. This one Harry thought was probably the more sane one. Even if he had wanted to kill her he stopped. That said something but he couldn't place it. This ones voice was deep but casual. His voice reminded Harry of a Cello for some weird reason.

"You should probably try to gather your strength and rest before trying to do anything, Nemo." Harry said. He wondered why he trusted that this strangers name was Nemo.

"So she's gone? Well then I can't stay around now. Oh and yes my name is Nemo. I guess she told you that?" Nemo said. Looking at Harry amused.

Harry felt a chill go down his spine. _"Retake, did I forget to mention to anyone I thought these two were weird?"_ Harry thought.

"Yeah she said you had a year before something or other." Hermoine said.

"One whole year! What in the the name of Odin is she planning now?"

"What are you two? I don't mean to sound rude or nosy but you two seem to know each other fairly well for two people who look like they want to kill each other." Harry said.

'He means "_Who_ are you two?" not "What".' Hermoine said.

For some reason Nemo John Doe found this very funny.

"No, No Hermoine. Harry has it right. It is "What" not "Who". The question though is where to start?" Nemo Said.

"How do the both of you know our names? We haven't told you who we are yet you know. How?" Harry said.

"Harry. Who doesn't know who you are?" Nemo said. "Well I have one year to train you two. Lets get this history part out of the way shall we?"

"What?" Both Harry and Hermoine said at the same time.


	2. Evil?

"How to put this? No neither me nor Effiga are human. But neither are we any thing else." Nemo was explaining and hurting Harry's head. Hermoine was even beginning to complain of a headache. "We have been many things. Many people and between the two of us, Me and Effiga, we would be responsible for half the nightmarish stories of the Muggle world. Even a fair amount from the magical world."

"How could you have been taken as gods?" Hermoine said. "Even with magic any witch or wizard would have a hard time convincing any civilisation that we are gods."

"Yes. You would. We would not. What would you do Hermoine if I broke all of my ribs, took a knife to my stomach and then woke up the next morning without a scar and had no healing magic placed on me?" Nemo asked. Quite seriously.

Harry thought on it for a second then it clicked. "If you could die and life on, you would been seen as a multitude of mythical humanoids depending on the culture of the land and factors of how you died." Harry said. "Also if you woke up after doing that to yourself you would seen as a demon, an angel, a Demi-god or even a god. I'm sure there are gods in some muggle societies that walk the earth."

"You can only pity what you do not understand." Nemo said lightly.

"Well yes if the world did not understand magic you would be able to walk it and do nearly anything. You would be the spawn on Demons in England... What did you say?" Harry said.

"You Pitied Voldemort, you only pitied him because you did not know what he was. You saw him for what he was, but you could not understand him. And you never will." Nemo said.

"What was there to Understand. He tore himself into seven pieces to become immortal. He was obsessed with the idea of being a god. He was a power hungry fool that became a leader out of fear." Harry said breathing heavily.

"He was. yes all of those things, but who wants to die Harry? He grew up with Muggles and believed that wizards and witches were immortal. Then he found that if you did not try to be immortal you never could be so he went and found how to be immortal. He became immortal and you killed him. He was power hungry because people tried to hunt him down. He wanted to protect himself. He became a rally point for those that believed that Muggles were second rate, there fore he became a leader. Those that stood in the way died. Who should pity the second rate idiots that should be dead because they cannot be immortal. He didn't lead out of Fear Harry he led out of power, and the intuition to put the superior on the top and the inferior gone. Yes he was evil. He is one of the few I would call evil in this world. But let me ask you what is evil?" Nemo said. Calmly explaining each point. Each explanation led to Harry becoming more and more frustrated.

"Evil is the intention of causing harm or destruction while threatening or deliberately violating morality. Further there are considered 4 types of which Evil is defined, Moral Absolution, Amoralism, Moral relativism and Moral universalism. I believe you are trying to describe Amoralism?" Hermoine said. She still looked confused but something had cleared a little.

"So what if there was no Evil? What if there only was? There are as some Political Leaders are taught to do not what is good or Evil but what is Practical. So what if the whole world thought like that? Tell me? What would the world be like if there was nothing to do with good or evil to go by. Crime rates have risen by a magnitude that would seem impossible to some people. Anyway how many people have you seen that are called seriously misunderstood? Quite a lot I know. Luna. For one is probably one of the smartest people on earth at the moment." Nemo lectured.

"Well if there was no evil where would be the good? To stop ourselves from becoming a race of drones we need both... don't we?" Hermoine said, the last part barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"So Who and What are You?" Harry asked.

"First I'm am many and none. That is where my name comes from, an organisation managed to track me a few centuries back and named me Nemo, I took the name and made it my own then." Nemo said.

"Just wait. You said a few centuries ago?" Harry said properly shocked.

"Yes. Also if you must know it was in the Vatican, Nemo means Nobody or No-one in Latin. The organisation was one of the most publically hated groups of their time. Even so they are one of the largest turning points in the history of scientific development, or least they seem to be.? Nemo Said. "As for what I am both me and Effiga are Immortal. And are probably more powerful than any army on the world. Magical or Muggle."

Harry was starting to get lost now. So he was sitting in frint if an immortal that had a name meaning Nobody he had lived countless centuries. He was more powerful than any army on earth and he could still his butt kicked by a chick? How strong was the former Jane doe named Effiga? "How strong is Effiga?"

"Stronger than me and weaker than you." Nemo said. His face still blank of emotion.

"So you can b... What?"

"Harry. Technically we surpass each other. We can beath each other yet neither are we of the same strength."

"What the Hell does that mean."

"Hm. Our powers are beyond anything a mortal could control. But even we have limits. We can not turn invisible, but we can cloak ourselves in shadows and prowl the night as good as being invisible. But what is the point of being cloaked in shadows in bright sunlight, you aren't cloaking yourself just making yourself more visible."

Harry struggled with it. This whole new concept was beginning to confuse him.

Unexpectedly the doors to the hospital wing opened. A red haired young female stepped in backwards, apparently carrying a tray or something else that needed two hands. "I bought you two some food up here... … is that our mystery patient?" Ginny said, shock writing her features very easily.

Harry and Hermoine nodded nearly simultaneously. Ginny did what the Harry or Hermoine probably should have done from shock. She fainted. The fall was very ungracious Harry Quickly went to pick her up and put her on a bed. Hermoine came over, quickly squeezing Harry's hand then went to work trying to revive Ginny.

"Three out of seven." Nemo said, loud enough for them to hear.

"THREE OUT OF SEVEN WHAT?" Harry yelled. Unexpected as it was. The response it got was weirder and probably have been rather funny and scary. Harry thought if he had been outside looking in. First Ginny jumped suddenly awake, probably jumping 3 foot in the air. Hermoine was Shocked at both Ginny jumping and Harry exploding but quickly calmed and helped Ginny gather her bearing's while Nemo just started laughing. The laugh if any thing to judge by was whole heartiness good natured, but it had a certain trill to it that said a certain amount of evil.

Everything in the room started to rattle, a few medical potions in stoppered bottles exploded.

"Ginny is one of the seven who have potential." Nemo stated calmly, even humorously. A glint in his eye.

"Potential for what?" Harry felt his blood start to boil. Through gritted teeth he continued. "Am I also to guess that Hermoine and Myself also have potential for whatever the hell this is?"

"Yes."

"Who are the other four?"

A grin spread across Nemo's features, suddenly he Lucius, substituting blonde hair for black. "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy."

"That's three not four."

Nemo fixed Harry with a stare. It seemed a contest of wills now. "The last one is someone I only recently befriended. Happy."

"Contemplated, for now."

"Right time to go." Nemo said clapping his hands.

Harry felt something change, he found himself in a vortex. Understandably he jumped in shock. As to did Hermoine and Ginny. The bed that Ginny had been on had disappeared. So to had the floor. They were currently standing in the middle of a vortex, with no discernible floor beneath them yet, there was a solid that they stood on. Ginny looked around eyes wide and reserving. Hermoine was properly shocked. She let off a squeal as she realised that they were in a vortex and quickly found her way to Harry's arms.

Once Ginny saw them she smiled softly. Her eyes showed some deep hurt but acceptance and happiness were equally predominated in the look she gave the two. She walked over to them so they would all be closer in case anything happened. They had just fought a war they weren't letting there guard against surprises down yet.

Nemo was found standing next to Harry when he spoke. "Just one of the wonders that Effiga and I possess."

The vortex resided slowly and the four people found themselves standing in front of Luna's house. The giant rook shaped black house stood rather proud, weird but gentle. Harry had a sickening feeling that he was never going to have a peaceful moment in his life again.


	3. Where?

_**I feel I should add that I have not actually forgotten about the fact hat Hermoines parents are in Australia. I am actually using it. The story will explain it. But for now they will hardly be mentioned. **_

_**Plus I have also put up a Poll for future pairings/couples. Please go vote.**_

_**Oh and I would love for someone to be able to "BETA" this story. PM or review so I know if anyone wants to.**_

_**Unfortunatly I did not make the millions of $ from Harry Potter, I did however create "Nemo" and "Effiga".**_

_**Also I forgot that there was an eplilogue as I pulled it out of the book and burnt it once I read it. So I totally forgot that there was an epilogue and so I should say this is not going to bridge over to the epilogue.**_

To say the Lovegoods were normal people would have been an understatement not worth breath. It was out of no harshness that Harry had concluded this. Rather they had an understanding of things that some people just could not see. That very understanding gave them an unnatural feel that some people just could not stand.

"What do you mean by possess? You say it as if it is something that is not made by you but you can control it." Harry said no more than a whisper as he looked towards the black cylinder house. Hermoine and Ginny were at the door. Hermoine looked nervous and Ginny seemed fidgety.

Realisation hit Harry. He called out, "Hermoine shouldn't this be half destroyed or collapsed?"

"It was only the inside that we destroyed Harry not the Outside. Still." Hermoine said.

"You see this is one reason why you three are capable. All of you reach for your wand slightly, in any sign of danger. You are even able to recognise it." Nemo Said moving towards the door. Carefree and light. "Now shall we go inside and fix it so that when Luna comes back she will be able to see a repaired house?" Opening the door. A thick carpet of dust flowed out door.

The dust flowed around Nemo. Not just around as dust would normally flow, it swirled around him. From toe to head dust rolled lazily around him, moving up and over him as he walked into the house. Ginny stood there watching it. Gaping. Hermoine seemed to notice it, though she quickly dismissed it, she probably didn't see all of the little details. All the little currents that deviated out of the main currents. Even the light glow that the dust defined He may have to have had to wear glasses but you had to have quick eyes to see that bloody little golden snitch.

"Well now. This will not do at all." Nemo said clearly from within the house. The dust had by now engulfed him, he could no longer be seen from outside the house. Harry started to feel a slight presence around him. He looked over his shoulder and swept the country side for anything but found nothing. Though a picture of the interior of the house he was currently standing in front of popped into his mind. Harry felt an unnatural pull to the image, reaching up to his temple he rubbed it slowly, pressing with his fingers to distract his mind.

Through the door Harry saw the house begin to right itself. _"What is this magic? This is not just magic that comes from the body, this is more. But what?"_ As the house finished itself the three teens were still standing outside of the house. Each one of them gaping at the demonstration of Nemo's abilities. The three moved forward to enter the house, once they reached the door they could see artefacts magical and natural. Most so bizarre that they did not recognise most of the small displays showed in the entrance of the house.

The entrance or otherwise the first level, had no separating walls on the floor. Effectively it gave what should have been a large area to great people. It was so cluttered however that Harry guessed that any guests they may have had would be trying to leave rather quickly. The room had some windows to let in enough light to read and see without extra lighting during day. There were Blinds on all the window's. Thick. They shut themselves along with the door. The room was plunged into darkness with the three teens in the middle of it.

A trickling of light flowed down from the ceiling onto them. It was just enough for them to see each other and a little of their surroundings. "Well, what is it to the world that you lot are?" Nemo's voice sounded throughout the room, it did not have a source it was everywhere.

"Saviours. Hero's of the light, of the good." Ginny said. Her voice was faltering a little, though considering that she had not been filled in on all that Hermoine and Harry had, Harry gave her credit.

"Absolutely true. And that is why you will fail this battle."

Harry heard something fly towards them. He saw a glint of metal fly forward. More precisely towards Hermoine. He reached to catch it as he knew Hermoine would not catch or see it. As he made contact with the knife he misjudged and accidentally caught the blade instead of the leather handle. He felt his bones snap as the blade embedded itself into his palm.

"You face death with me. If you cannot defend yourself you will never leave my training." the room relit. As Nemo stepped up to Harry he quickly pulled the knife out of his palm. "Next time I expect better." Harry's hand started to heal of it's own accord. Within seconds it was back to normal. Not just the way before the knife went through. It was completely healed. He felt his realigned and rebuilt. Any damage that had been done from cracking his knuckles was gone. The scar from Umbridge was gone. His hand hadn't just healed it had been transformed. Gone from scared to youth then grown back to how it should be without any scaring.

Nemo walked around them to a wooden chair and sat down facing them, he nodded towards the other side of the room.

Sirius stood there. Perfectly he was the same as before falling through the veil. "Si. Sirius." Harry stuttered.

"Hey, Pup."

Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius was alive. He tried to process it, but it just wouldn't go through his brain.

"I don't know how. But I'm alive." Sirius said slowly walking towards Harry. Neither Hermoine or Ginny moving. Harry put it down to being just as shocked as himself. "What no hug?" The now teary eyed Sirius said.

Harry ran forward to hug his godfather, though he recognised another knife. The same knife Sirius had given him in his forth year. It was in Sirus's hand and as he tried to stop he saw the knife start to fall. He tried to defend himself but was found incapable of it. He heard something snap behind him then saw flames, or at least some form of flames. They were brown flames that seemed to fly directly at Sirius and Himself. He saw the flame go straight over his skin. The flames were, to say an unexplainable feel to them. They were the smell of hot stew on a cold day. A cold drink on a parched throat. All the unexplainable feelings . Love, friendship, trust. The feelings that had nothing but most definitely were.

The flames engulfed Sirius and he was gone. The knife remained. Harry picked it up and looked at it. Studied it before Hermoine and Ginny were Engulfed in flames as their bonds that had held them together disappeared.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermoine yelled. The weaves of magic that tied her to be still dismissed. Harry winced at some of the curses and threats. His personal favourite. Her threat of a transfiguration charm in a particular place to make it a "Cave" instead of a "Sword".

"Forget it Hermoine. Remember he's "Immortal" and stronger than any one of us." Harry said once she calmed down enough. He moved to stand in front of her and enveloped her in a hug. He moved his head down and whispered into her hair just loud enough for her to hear. "Thank you."

He turned around to face Nemo. Nemo raised an eyebrow at him. "I know that you are not affected by magic. But how? You can do some things that can only be described as some of the oldest magic in the world. Yet apparently you are impervious to magic. How?" Harry said, none to calmly.

The opening of the front door was the only thing that saved. As Luna bounced into the room she stopped rooted at the door. Mouth ajar. "Harry? Ginny? Hermoine?" she said looking between the three of them. The three of them did not have long before they were enveloped into a massive hug as Luna quickly covered the space between them.

Somehow Luna had managed to actually get all three of them in her grasp at once. Which Harry gave credit to. "And who are you?" she said. With an amazing amount of control. Harry was sure she could fool someone into thinking she had Multiple personality disorder. Her voice went from the dreamy state it usually was. To a dead panned note that was built to intimidate.

"My name is Nemo. Or as your father has seen fit to name us, 'Kurš nav neviens'" Nemo said.

"Exsisto Netejar" Luna said. Her face calm. Nemo just started laughing his face off.

"Oh, oh. I like you. That only works when our race is tainted and it doesn't really kill us you know." Nemo said, he seemed genuinely humoured. Harry began to realise about now that if Nemo was humoured it was not good.

"Yes I know and it takes someone who discovered the words themselves without help or having them told what they would do. I know all that as well. Or you can be one of your a half breed, then you know them instinctively." Luna said, never taking her eyes away from Nemo. "So are you the one or is there another?"

"I came here because we may, and that's a long shot. Be able to unbind the ability in you." Nemo said holding Luna's now deadly gaze. "And it was one that is giving me time."

"How do you know I can't use it as it is." Luna said. Harry felt he did not know this Luna. Gone was the dreamy voice that was what marked her. This Luna was focused. "How many of your race are there?"

Nemo smirked, a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. "Simple. I would already be dead if you could use it. As for how many of my race there are left. Well there is me and the one you know of."

"Who else?" Luna said. Barely a whisper. Nodding her head in defeat.

"Well once you are ready to leave, we are going to go collect the next three." Nemo said. Eyes never straying from Luna. Harry felt that somehow Luna was something else, he couldn't help wondering what she meant when she said whatever she said about the way she spoke to Nemo. Half Breed? And what was the name her farther gave them? How did he know about them?

"Just wait you're a Hybrid?" Harry said. Everything clicking in place. It would explain the words. The strange behaviour. And how she knew what they were without being told. But what was it about being 'tainted' and not killing them. Everything had to die sometime? Didn't it?"I don't mean to seem rude but."

"Yes. On my mothers side. And if you're wondering there is only one way they can die." Luna said. Her eyes still never straying from Nemo. "Actually there is two. But the second is even less likely than the first."

"Well actually the second is well depends on the situation. The first though well there is a particular step that must be taken then we can die as easily as anyone else." Nemo said "Alright ready?"

Harry noticed that everything in the room started to twirl around the five of them.

Again the multitude of colours, lines, swirls, twists threatened to swallow them in the vortex of what was.

"Neville? Draco?" Harry spun around seeing the young Gryffindor that had also been part of the prophecy. And the blond ass prince of back stabbing himself. The vortex had not even stopped. Slowly a third person came into view. They had long red hair, a much lighter shade than Ginny's but just as straight. Her pale skin was as white as snow, giving her hair the illusion of blood. That was what her hair looked like. A curtain of blood. Her eyes were as blue as the clear sky. Light clear sapphire eyes. She wasn't what one would consider breath taking. But she most definitely was beautiful.

Even Draco's mouth had dropped to the floor at the sight of her. Neville was blissfully unaware for a moment longer. His expression was something similar to someone looking at a naked goddess. If one could imagine that.

She was not unlike Effiga. She had a certain amount of grace to her that spoke volumes of danger.

She was standing directly next to Nemo. Neither of them moved an inch. Harry was the first to come to his senses. Neville rather violently ripped himself out of the trance. Shaking his head. This seemed to amuse the unknown redhead to a point. Draco on the other hand stood there. A gaping idiot.

The Vortex slowed and stopped. As they looked over the land scape that they were now in. not a single one of them could help the awe that threatened the engulf them. They were standing in the middle of a rather large field. The grass was leg length the plain rolled out in front of them dipping down into a light valley. On the other side was a forest larger than the eye could see in the distance. To the right an old castle stood abandoned with a village underneath it. Behind it was an ocean. In all the majestic waves that did not back down from the cliff that the castle stood upon, gentle calming ripples flowed into the beach that stood behind them. On their left was a mountain range.

As each of them stared off into the distance not a single one could not ask them selves.

"What is this place?"


	4. Shocks?

"This is where you shall all train for the next several month's. To you two." Here Nemo stopped in his infernal pacing and pointed at Neville and Draco. "My Name is Nemo. And if you want to get away then you are welcome to find a way out of here. I will not stop you." Nemo Walked towards the large forest sprawled out in front of them. The combination of evergreen and deciduous gave the forest something that could not be placed. It was beautiful and as intimidating as the forbidden forest.

The field that they stood on was large enough for a few Quiditch pitches, and still room left over for a small city. The grass was a light healthy green. The forest that stood behind it. The contrast to the light green of the field next the deep dark of the forest was... well it was scary and calming and... well Harry couldn't explain it.

The Mountains were as tall as the clouds. No one could see their peaks and snow covered at least half of them. Then there was the castle on the cliff. The castle looked much like Hogwarts. But the village. The village that surrounded it must have been home to hundreds of people even thousands.

"Oh this place is immune to apparition as well. Now. Who's hungry?" Nemo said happily slapping his hands together. He started to walk towards the cliff's with the Castle. Everyone started to follow, Harry and Hermoine because both were beyond curious at what type of Person Nemo was. Luna followed for the chance to learn this ability. Neville was just in enough awe to follow blindly. Ginny didn't know why she followed. She knew she still loved Harry but as Harry and Hermoine entwined their hands together, she knew she had lost that heart. She felt very Bittersweet in that moment.

The mysterious woman was walking in step with Nemo. Now that Harry had a chance to actually look at her. He noted that she would have been a little over their age. Probably about 19. Hermoine's age.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?"

Harry cringed hearing the whine of the blonde haired male. If one could call it a male. Trust Malfoy to do this.

"I mean we have wimpy the fatso here." Harry's arms started to tense. "Then we have young miss Weasley who can't help but be the damsel in distress." know the neck. "We have Loony Lovetunes." The torso and Legs. "And to top it off the Mudblood wonder." That was the straw.

Harry turned suddenly to face Draco as the blond male started to back up. Anger could be seen in Harry's eyes. "You listen here Malfoy." Harry could feel his blood boiling. "While you were Crying Neville cut off Nagini's head." Harry felt something beyond comprehension flow through from his head, or was it his heart? To his right arm. "While you were being a lap dog for Umbitch. Ginny was fighting with us." Harry swept his arms around the group that had fought in the department of Mystery's. "In the Department of Mystery's." Harry's hand curled into a fist subconsciously. The flowing feeling did not stop. He could feel it surrounding his arm. Hermoine stood there shocked. Ginny was in some sort of a rage. Pointed directly at the pure-blood arse. Neville had, Hermoine noticed managed to control his emotions. His face was carefully guarded from emotion. "And Luna saved more lives last year than most people should have to in a lifetime."

Harry bought his fist up to Draco face swinging it as to punch him. He stopped less than a centimetre away from his face. He looked at his hand in surprise. His knuckles and fingers had moulded into a type of ball on the end of his arm. Sharp spikes protruded from ball that was his fist.

Draco face was frozen in fear. His eyes moving from the spiked hand and Harry's face. "Do you want to know why we are here? Because none of the rest of us know either." Harry said. Ginny, Neville and Luna started walking once more, Nemo and his 'friend' followed more slowly. Harry turned around and walked to Hermoine. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking with her. Draco stood there for some time. He had to many questions to walk away and what twisted amount of Pride he had would have abandoned him if he followed. As he saw the sun starting to set he pulled out his wand, used a lumos spell and started walking towards the castle. He would at least pay Potter back for the black eye he still had from the battle of Voldemort's final battle.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ronald Weasley sat hunched on the ground of his cell in the wizarding prison of Azkaban. His blazing red trademark Weasley hair had dulled from the lack of light and his own malnourishment. The dementors took a liking to his soul. It wasn't everyday that someone new with lots of happy thought's was thrown into the gaol.

The first week had seen many emotional breakdowns for Ronald. His trial had been good. Until some anonymous memory supplier had shown the court a memory of them seeing him using a few spells on Hermoine and Harry. Bloody hell. It wasn't as if Ginny was complaining when Harry showed an interest in her.

Ron was currently trying to find some amount of peace in his mind. He was trying, hopelessly, to find a way to transform into an animal. Or otherwise. Become an animagus. He remembered that, that was how Sirius had escaped. There was always a way.

He thought back to the night that got him landed in this piece of shit. Why would he have had married Lavender. Sure she was a good screw. He knew that from the many times of sixth year and several times through seventh year. So what he had imperiused Bill and Fleur. He needed somewhere to stay and they were perfect. Alone and isolated from the world. They hadn't really helped in his trial though. Bloody backstabbing bastards.

The Aurors were doing there work again. Once a day they did rounds on the prisoners. They made sure that none were dead. Usually by now the chill of the dementors that accompanied them could be felt. Most of the jail mates were getting curious as to the lack of life sucking cape billowing creatures now.

Ron could hear the footsteps of the person coming his way. They were a few stalls down now. Two stalls away he heard the audible gasp of a prisoner. Rotten they were. The stall next to his, the prisoner dropped to the ground. As the person that had entered Azkaban he could understand why. She was probably the sexiest thing he had seen. Here was something worth the time and effort he had put into Hermoine.

She looked familiar. And her eyes were. Well. What colour were they. "You know Ronald. If you hadn't left as early as you did you would have been able to fuck her within a week." She said. It was totally unexpected. He was taken aback at what she had said. He didn't even know what she meant.

Trying not to look ridiculous staring at her he tried to get words out. But his mouth just mouthed up and down in empty motions.

"So are you ready to die?"

This would have sent him into a rant if he was not suddenly the middle of an explosion. As he exploded so did most of his cell.

The weirdest thing was his ability to still feel. His conscience felt the cold of snow and as his feet touched the snow covered ground he started to see his surroundings. The forest to his right looked similar to the Forbidden forest. The Mountains whose feet he stood on were gigantic.

He had two choices. Forest or Mountain. Wasn't hell supposed to be hot?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The sun was about to kiss the horizon as Harry stared up at the huge castle. It would have easily been 4 or 5 stories high. Each corner was a tower. It was built as many people thought a castle looked like. 4 walls and 4 round towers connected at each corner of the walls.

The whole village below it was had one massive wall encircling it. Currently they stood in what would have been the towns training grounds for the army or fighters. No weapons could be seen and the small group looked over there surroundings. The sun was about to set, Nemo still had one more announcement to make yet.

As the group walked towards the centre of the field where Nemo stood they saw him standing there with 7 poles lying in front of him.

"This is where I want everyone to meet me in the morning. We shall meet here every morning." He stopped and swept his eyes. Which Harry was still having trouble adjusting to, for they would flicker from colour to colour with nearly every movement. "We shall train here, at least in combat form of training. Now I am guessing you all want to find somewhere to sleep tonight because I don't care where you sleep as long as you are here tomorrow morning before the sun rises. The poles will serve as a type of portal between your belongings and the you. Just thrust them into the ground. And it will activate. Night to everyone." Nemo explained to them. Already walking away as he finished the last sentence.

Luna was the first to walk towards the poles and grab one. "I am going to be in the castle. Goodnight everyone." She said her voice reverting back to it's usually otherworldly dreamy state.

Ginny and Neville went at the same time. Without saying a word they left in different directions. Neville down into the town and Ginny into the castle.

The Red haired women moved forward and with her foot flicked the pole up and caught it in her hand.

She walked off without a look back and without stopping.

Harry walked forward with his arm Hermoine's waist and grabbed two poles for the both of them, leaving one laying there alone.

"Where to?" Harry asked "Castle or village?"

"Village. I don't think I could be in a castle at the moment." Hermoine replied, her head resting lightly on Harry's shoulder.

As the two moved downhill to the old houses that some may still have held enough warmth to stay warm. They took only one look down the alley that would have led them to the lower district, broken and run down streets and houses. None fit to live in.

The two soon found themselves in a house further up the hill made of wood and stone. The houses along the streets were all along this style. None were shabby and run-down, though neither were they rich in clothe or wealth. The house they had found themselves in was made of about six rooms. One room for the entrance, a second which would have served as the kitchen and dining area. The third was a sort of worshipping room, which both Hermoine and Harry left well alone. The last three room were all bedrooms.

"Separate Rooms?" Harry asked her softly as he stood there hugging her with one arm, the other still holding onto the poles.

Hermoine moved into the embrace and buried her head into the nook on Harry's neck, shaking her head in protest.

The sharing of the house was not only from the new found emotions each had for the other, more from the close proximity they had shared with each other in the 6 years of schooling, than the year spent in a tent, even closer. Sharing a bedroom on the other hand, Harry was unsure on. Sure it wasn't as if he hadn't shared a bed before, Ginny had seen to that in the sixth year. There was more than once, that after a detention or late lesson that they had slipped out to the room of requirement.

Hermoine on the other hand may have been an entirely different issue. He knew they weren't ready to go as far as he and Ginny had yet.

None the less he moved into the larger of the three bedrooms. This must have been the parent or owners room, an old straw bed big enough for two and a few drawers sat around the room. Harry assumed that most of the wealth in this house came in the form of the walls to keep the house warm and standing.

The room itself was about 13 by 11 feet. The straw bed stood in the middle, with two drawers on either side, with a third and final to the right of the door.

Harry thrust one of the poles into the ground only to find it bounce up out of his hand. He removed his wand from a wand holster that someone had given him after the battle. "Reducto." Harry said, his wand pointed at the floor. The spell even if normally used for blasting an object, made the hardened dirt floor easier to penetrate with the pole.

Harry gave Hermoine a one armed squeeze then released her to start gathering his objects from the portal the pole had made. The pole in essence worked similar to Hagrids bag that still hung around his neck, only the pole was more along the lines of a catalogue to his belongings (Not much) and came out with whatever he wanted or needed on a subconscious level. Meaning he could reach into the portal of the pole thinking to pull absolutely anything out, and remove something he needed.

Still halfway through, both agreed it was to be a long first night.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Do you feel it Draco?"

The voice spoke from the darkness behind him. Draco turned to find Nemo, staring up into the star filled night sky. No clouds were visible on this tonight.

"Feel what? The cold? If it is then yeah I do." Draco replied sarcastically. He let out a pent out breath. Lowering his head he spoke "Are you the one who is many?"

Nemo's head moved at breakneck speed, his entire face and eyes know pinpointed on Draco. "He went along with that after all did he?" Nemo said softly returning his eyes to the night sky.

Draco nodded and followed his gaze towards the starry sky. "Personally I could never see the reason in crossing a star." Draco said knowingly.

"So you understand what is happening, even if you can not feel it Draco?" Nemo said his eyes unmoving.

"I am probably the only one who knows the history. Right?"

Nemo simply nodded.

"Here." Nemo said handing Draco the last pole. "If you know the history you know what it is." he started walking down the main street, leaving in tow a contemplative Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." Nemo yelled out far ahead of the slow moving teen "Know is not the time to unearth old secrets."

Draco yelled back out, "Why would I uncover my own."

Nemo nodded. The magic, only recently controlled in the department of mystery's was about to be explained. About to be released fully. It was nearly time. Draco Malfoy could feel it.

And it scared the shit out of him.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Gabrielle Bourne sat at his desk in the little office that he was to call home days at a time. You would think that a job with the ministry would be a set 9-5 day but no. He was subject to days of endless searching, paperwork, questioning and finding. You would think with magic there would be less cases of missing people.

Understandably he had lots of paperwork. He had run from work and into hiding when He~Who~Must~Not~Be~Named effectively took control of the Ministry. Fortunately he was to good to replace. So when he came back after the downfall of Voldemort, his job was once more his.

Currently he had 4 cases that had just came in. Narcrissa Malfoy was the first. Saying that her Draco was missing. "It is my gut instinct" were her words. He was very used to this, and he assumed that he would indeed be finding a case for one Draco Malfoy soon enough. The second had been the Longbottom woman, she had a much similar story to the Malfoy's. Well actually the way they told it, was that they had disappeared the same way. Swallowed by a vortex.

The drafting of missing person reports before 24 hours of disappearance was against the rules, but no wizard could do that. Except maybe Harry Potter, now that he had the Elder wand. So Gabrielle had drafted both, but never finalised them. Then came the big bomb.

The Weasley's. Accompanied with Minerva Mcgonnagal they had packed his office to the limits. They had three. Not one. Three. Missing persons. Adding his total to five people in one day. Ginny Weasley, Hermoine Granger and. Harry Potter. In one day he had had three visits and five people reported missing.

Know the heirs to three of the most powerful houses in the wizarding world had disappeared in one day.

He finished the drafts of all the reports. None of the five incidents could be finalised yet, until the 24 hours were up it was still on the drawing board. Officially anyway.

Gabrielle ran his hands through the thick long, sandy brown hair, trying hopelessly to release some amount of tension from his head. He stood up to stretch. Sitting down in a small chair all day was no good for any person really. He was by no means a strong man but he was not offered a seekers position on the harpy's for no reason at all. He was fast, body and mind, along with agile.

He stood roughly just under 6 foot. Making him strategically deadly in battle. What he lost in brute strength in the battle field, he made up for in his battle plans and his cunning and agility to pull them off.

He was one of those guys. Never taken seriously for the height and muscle issue. He learnt quickly from himself. Never, underestimate anyone, or anything. You can never know what is up their sleeve. The long hair, well that at times only added to the issue of being taken seriously.

He heard footsteps approaching his door, murmurings from the clan of Weasley's who had decided to camp overnight to finalise the draft. His door opened, stepping inside was Xenophilius Lovegood.

"I need to report a missing person."

"Your daughter I am to assume?"

"Yes." he said fidgeting with his cloak. Understandable really. Nerves got to people poor man had already lost his wife after her death he had become very distant to the outside world. "and her mother."

Well today was a day of shocks.


	5. Lost sorry

Okay... this is going on to all of my fics that I currently have up except for my one off.

My Memory stick has decided to go *&^&%*%&9(colourful language)((*^)%*&%*&(%&^$ itself. meaning all of my work on the next chapters has disappeared with it.

Any way I am going to get a copy of "Weaved time" and "My Demon" rewrite the first few chapters and than upload all of them... I shall then start writing the fic's again.

I have no idea how long this will take... but I suspect I will not have completely new chapters till some time mid next year. (2011).


End file.
